At present, drunk driving is one of important factors leading to traffic accidents. Generally, a method for detecting the drunk driving, in which vehicles are stopped and checked at checkpoints located at fixed locations, is used. The method, however, has at least the following two disadvantages. First, the detection method has a certain degree of randomness and can be performed only at specific road sections. Second, when a vehicle driven by a drunk driver has not passed any checkpoint, there is still a huge risk of road safety.
Therefore, how to accurately determine a drunk driver has become an urgent technical problem to be solved in the filed.